paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Christian
Christian is Xavierthespecialvet's fursona and his actual name. His breed is a Chinook. He belongs to Xavierthespecialvet Personality His personality is a little simple. He's very active and friendly, although sometimes, he's tired or bored. He has a tendency of being silent when he was offended, he would make himself shut. He's also can be intimidated, which made him easily scared and would often sneak off and never show up. He's was born being a writer, since then he is very intelligent with a lot of ideas that would spark his mind and he would even interpret for what he is writing that came from his mind. He's also very geeky about technology, since then he always uses his laptop more often rather than anything else he would use. But also, he is a gamer for almost everything that he played. Whether old or new, boring or exciting, or even offline or online games, he will play it all but he can be very picky when it comes to playing games that sometimes, he doesn't want to play all of them. Not only that, he was barely sarcastic, even his words that others cannot understand. Although he made words that might get himself carried away. But his intention is to make his words simple, even though it would be harmless and whatnot. He has a weakness called "Inferiority Complex". Appearance Normal Appearance Christian is Chinook. Based on my looks, his fur is light brown, including his ears. His muzzle and underbelly, and paws are tan. His eyes were light brown, but dark brown when seeing from afar. He wears a cyan collar. Anthro Appearance He is not very muscular but he gained a muscle when he lifts things that are heavy. He wore a plain blue shirt covered in his light-clothed brown jacket with a hoodie. He sometimes wear either a pair black jeans or thick shorts that reach below his knees. He also keeps his writing pen in his left pocket. Trivia * Mostly, he is always in his room playing games or writing ideas that he thought to himself. * Sometimes, he doesn't want to hang around with his friends, because sometimes, he wants to be alone. * He can sleeptalk to himself when he's sleeping, literally. * When he grows up, he wants to be either a computer technician, an author or writer, or a professional gamer. * Doesn't like ended up in blunders. After when he tends to do that, he just walks away. * His nickname is Yan-yan(which is my nickname too!) * When it comes to playing games, he loves anything related but in the MMORPG or RPG categories. He relies to keeps his gaming memories alive by playing old games that he played for a very long time. * Out of all the games he played, his favorite is "Brave Frontier" and the Zenonia series * He hates anything related scary. But he always makes himself either a jump-scare or a very angry growl. Category:Xavierthespecialvet's Character Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fursona Category:Anthro Category:Friendly Characters Category:Grown up animals Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dogs